1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray apparatus incorporating an X-ray tube. Related Background Art
Conventionally, X-ray apparatuses such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,077,771, 4,646,338, and 4,694,480 are known. Those conventional apparatuses comprise an X-ray tube, a molded high-voltage power supply, and a molded control circuit.
To apply a voltage to the X-ray tube of this X-ray apparatus, a cathode ground voltage, a target ground voltage, or a focus voltage is variably applied to the X-ray tube. However, none of these schemes is suitable for a method of generating and controlling a microfocus X-ray which is the most important subject matter of a microfocus X-ray apparatus.
It is an object of the present invention to solve this problem.